It was obvious, and yet
by Liloo chan
Summary: Gojyo plays with Sanzo, at least he thinks. Sanzo doesn't know what to do... until...
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **It was obvious, and yet…

**Pairing: **Gojyo X Sanzo

**Dislcaimer: **The charismatic characters of Saiyuki do not belong to me obviously, they are the children of the talented kazuya Minekura, and this for the best…

The sentences in _italic _are the thoughts of the characters.

**A/N**: This fic is a gift for **Befanini** who asked me to translate my story into english. As my english is not very good, at first, I didn't intend to do such a thing, but somehow I couldn't refuse her that because I really enjoyed her beautiful stories... and I felt it was my turn to give her something to read...

Befanini, I really hope you'll like it!

For the other readers who want to read this fic, please be indulgent! It was a very hard work translating my story, and I really did my best... but I think there are still mistakes. Anyway, I'll appreciate your corrections!

I want to thank **dreamydreamer** for reading my translation and helping me to correct it even if she doesn't really like this pairing... Thank you so much dreamy, I won't forget that! Love you!

* * *

"When you love somebody, you doubt of everything. When you're loved, you never doubt anything. "

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**POV Gojyo: **

Pathetic, you are really pathetic! It is what you would say to me, eh?… I'm still fixing my eyes on my glass. I have no idea since how long. I realize then it is empty. I hadn't noticed. I order another one. It must be the fifteenth now, perhaps more. In any case, I couldn't care less. I suddenly realize the calm which reigns around me. The bar is now hold by three poor drunkards who drown their sorrow in drink, in case they would find something interesting there.

This evening, I'm among them. I would never have believed that one day I would let myself go like that. What time is it? Well, I don't give a damn about it too… To take refuge in alcohol, what an idea! Who is the scatterbrain who said that it helped to forget? I feel even more sick. I feel… at the verge of tears. No, what I am talking about? I am the great Sha Gojyo, the inveterate seducer who overwhelms hearts and turns heads.

I've always believed in me, in my charm and in my know-how in love. In Love… another bloody stupid thing! It wasn't love! … All these girls to spend sweet nights… Comfort perhaps, surely… But then, what happened to me? I believed I was strong, really. I believed my heart was untamable. I believed that what I felt for you was only a physical attraction, a desire, a challenge to conquer an heart as untamable as mine. I believed… I… The pretentious fool that I was didn't know anything at all, he didn't know anything! Did not even suspect the scale of the thing! Something too large, unknown, frightening…

You are right, I am pathetic. But it's because of you too! What did I do to you so that you make me a trick like that? You did not have the right. I know that you don't like the weak ones, and I don't think I really was one, until… you came to me, like that, without preventing. I had underestimated you and I had over-estimated myself. You, you had understood that it wasn't a game, and me, me… blind and proud, I never saw that coming. This thing goes beyond me… My glass is already empty… like what I left between us.

When I think of it, I disgust myself to accuse you after what I dared to do to you. You... you that I thought unable to feel the least desire. I knew that you were afraid, I could feel your trembling body against mine. And yet, you were ready to give you to me, to share what you had never dared before, apparently sure of your choice. You are strong, much more than I imagined. And me, miserable like never, I deliberately dumped you, without even looking back to face your glance that I knew wounded. Yet, I didn't think that cowardice belonged to my defects.

Oh, you can laugh, after all it is true that it could be funny… if I didn't have the feeling to have made the most stupid thing of all my life. The great Sha Gojyo, who lies down women as he lights his smokes, is unable to make love. To sleep without feeling is like a second nature for me, but with it's another story… And I find myself alone, in this shabby bar, bemoaning my unforgivable mistake. How could you forgive me to have been so stupid, to not have known how to take what you gave me finally.

I've understood it too late, but now I know that finally all I wanted was your love, Genjyo Sanzo.

**End of POV Gojyo**

oooooooooooooooooooo

A few days earlier…

Gojyo was seated at the window ledge of the hotel's room he shared with his companions. He was looking pensively at the animated street he overhung, awaiting the return of Hakkaï and Goku who had left to buy food for the next days. he started to look for something in the pocket of his jacket. _Shit! No more smoke, and I forgot __to say to the others to get me some_. Then, he heard the door creaked at the time it opened.

A light smile took shape on his face with the sight of the person who came in, cigarette in one hand and local newspaper in the other. This latter didn't look at him, but satdown comfortably in a chair close to the central table. He took one second to delicately put his oval glasses on his nose and to cross his legs hidden by the interminable white dress before opening the first page of the newspaper. The incandescent tobacco diffused an opaque smoke which came to torture in manner more than tempting the nostrils of the redhead. his addiction shouted to him to act.

- "Sanzo? " The name was almost whispered.

- "Hum? " The monk replied without turning his glance from an article which seemed fascinating.

- "Wouldn't you have a smoke? " The tone of the request was soft, perhaps too much, which made the blond leave his reading and raise the amethyst eyes into the rubis. The priest considered Gojyo a short moment, then turned over to his preceding occupation.

- " CH " Sanzo readjusted his glasses and went to the following page of his newspaper in order to continue his favourite pastime. _More egoistic you die! _The halfbreed thought. But as he shook his head in a sign of indignation, he noted that the priest burried a hand in the folds of his dress to take out a small rectangular object. His brain didn't know how to function any more during a short moment as he realized that it was a packet of Hi-Lite. No, it wasn't a packet of Marlboro but well of Hi-Lite. he repeated it once in his head as for confirming his vision. _I must be in another dimension… I see only that! _

- "It is what you're looking for? " The blond asked with a firm voice but... soft? The question brought back the redhead to reality. However, he didn't move during a moment, taking time to think of the action which was going to follow. He decided to abandon the window ledge to approach the table slowly and caught the packet so nicely offered. While taking out a cigarette of the packet he had just opened, he attentively listened to the monk who seemed to want to justify himself.

- "I knew that you didn't have any any more and I didn't want that you ask me for any of mine every five minutes, then while going to buy my Marlboro I also took your Hi-Lite." _Well, well, you __knew that I didn't have cigarettes any more. Thank you to worry so much about my comfort… _Gojyo amused himself inwardly. _A point for you! The game goes on! _He brought the cigarette to his lips and started to stare at the priest. Feeling eyes upon him, this one, who didn't have look up at the halfbreed only once since the request of this last, watched him in return with interrogative eyes.

- "If someone would have said to me that the great Sanzo Sama could be so cute, I wouldn't have believed it! " He stretched his lips in a provocative smile and his crimson eyes became piercing in the purple ones.

- "I didn't do it for you, erokappa! " The monk protested.

- "Oh, but I am sure that you find your interest there, beautiful blond! " The remark sounded like a sarcasm.

- "Urusai! " Sanzo'eyes quivered one half-second, and he certainly realized it because he tried to flee the blood's eyes turning over to the news. However, the long and muscular arm which slipped all around his shoulders stopped him. These same eyes, which had searched for an escape opened wide as Gojyo delicately took between his skilful fingers the chin of Sanzo in order to bring closer their two faces.

- "You would be nice to also give me fire" And with that, he put in contact the ends of their two cigarettes to light his own. The objective of their extreme proximity reached, the priest hurried to turn the head, breaking the contacts eye-eyes and chin-fingers. Yet, he didn't move away the arm which brushed his neck. Gojyo noted it with satisfaction.

- "And stop to do that, I give you my lighter, as that you won't be able to find any more pretexts to approach me!" The blond's words resounded in the head of the redhead not like a warning but rather like a challenge, as Sanzo threw his present on the table.

- "What there is sure, it's that you're not exactly modest! Nevertheless, I must be lucky today… Two gifts from the block of ice… I almost want to kiss you passionately! " He started to give a taunting laughter which ended up rapidly as he was captured by two purple pupils which seemed to disappear under the assault of two deep, intense and dark irises. A glance… he had never seen on the blond. A glance… which made him nervous.

- "… almost? " Sanzo murmured, his glance deepinto the other trying to find a flaw.

- "…" At the time, Gojyo didn't know what to retort and feeling suddenly uncomfortable noticing the very light pink shade on the priest's cheeks, he removed his arm and moved back of one step, and this time, it is him who lowered the eyes, not being able to support any more those which silently questioned him with requirement. A heavy silence settled, but the blond seemed determined to not release of his eyes the redhead, awaiting something… an answer? … _What do you expect from me, Sanzo? _The halfbreed didn't really know why, but he felt relieved when the door opened with panache, letting enter the both who had left for shopping.

- "I hope you're hungry! We found loads of delicious things! " Hakkaï exclaimed putting the packets on the table.

- "All these shopping gave me an appetite! I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'm hungry! " Goku whined leaving the last packets on the ground.

- " Baka! Leave him time to prepare the dinner at least! " Sanzo get worked up assigning a blow with his fan on the youkai's head. All stopped when they saw the crimson-haired man who seemed to want to leave the place.

- "Gojyo?… You know, It won't take me a long time to cook, then…" Hakkaï specified.

- "Don't worry, I just need some fresh air…" The halfbreed reassured him before closing the door behind him.

- "Something occurred during our absence, Sanzo? " Hakkaï worried, holding out the gold card to the monk.

- "…" This one said nothing, contenting himself with taking back his property.

- "Gojyo seemed strange…" Hakkaï stressed.

- "Why should I know something about him? I am not inside of his head! " The blond cutted in with a voice which meant that he made fun about it and that he claimed silence. Hakkai didn't insist more and started to put away the shoppings with the assistance of the youngest of the group.

ooo

On his side, Gojyo had left the hotel and had found a small wood bench on which he had got down. The sun declined gradually and a light breeze slided on his face scattering on it some long red hair. He took between his lips a cigarette. One of the cigarettes which had been offered by the monk. He lit it, with the lighter which had been offered also by this same monk. He closed the eyelids and lengthily inhaled the smoke that the toxic stick emitted.

He smiled, deeply plunged in his thoughts. _Ok, __I admit it, you get 100 points in one time! You wanted to trap me with my __own game and I must say that you have succeeded. But I don't acknowledge defeat for all that. I am still the Master of the game! Be ready Genjyo Sanzo, the final phase of my seduction plan is going to start! _This kind of motivating thoughts would have calm him, but the strange behavior of Sanzo twisted his brain.

Come to think of it, he realized that the behavior of the blond towards him had changed many weeks ago, in fact, and that the more time passed, the more the monk let himself approach by him, and only him. _He's not all the same_… He started to roar with laughter. _What I'm imagining? A heart as cold as his… He seems already disgusted by friendship, then something else… No… He simply wants to make fun of me and of my suggestive manners. _

_He knows that I like to upset him badly and he tries to go in my way so that I finally stop to annoy him. However, He surely doesn't suspect how I extremely like to play like that with him... Consequently, I'm not going to give up the Game! _He crushed his butt under his foot and stood up to take the direction of their hotel when a disturbing question suddenly appeared in his head. _Why do I do all that by the way? _Not finding an immediate answer, he thought that he would think of it later and started to walk.

ooo

After the meal and a game of Mah-jong, the four men had decided to go to bed knowing that they would take the road again early the following day. They had all their own bed but were in the same room. Snorings could be heard since a good moment now, when Gojyo decided to turn the head from the wall to throw a glance in the direction of the person who emitted these unpleasant sounds. His glance fell on Goku, whose bed was flush with his. He leaned on his elbows to contemplate the limbs of the young yokai whitch were scatterred on the four corners of the mattress.

- "Frankly, who else but him can sleep like that! " He muttered for himself while making a grimace to show his disgust. His eyes slipped slightly on the right to take an interest in Hakkaï who had apparently also sunk in a heavy sleep. The redhead watched a few minutes the small white dragon rolled up on itself which was settled as usual on its Master's belly. Gojyo found soothing the patient rises and descents of the animal which followed the man's breathing.

He got down on the back, then rolled on the right-hand side to face the bed which was right beside his. He caught two amethyst pupils , which in contact with the ruby's disappeared immediately under two pale eyelids. _The hell, I caught you on the fact, you wont escape from me! _The halfbreed decided to use of his charm. He leaned on his elbow, his hand holding in position his head. His lips stretched to show one of his most bewitching smiles and his eyes became insistent on the monk. When he was satisfied with his position, he took a very sensual voice and said softly not to awake the two others, but in an understandable way for the blond:

- "You don't sleep either, fair beauty? Maybe you're hopping that your sweet prince come to warm up and give a little color to your so pale lips? " The remark had an immediate effect. The priest opened his eyes again to plant them in those of the halfbreed with pride. This last stared at him more intensely in return as a sign of provocation.

However, he held his breath with the silent and unexpected action of the monk. This one slowly let his eyes slide on the redhead's body, observing him meticulously from head to toes, seeming even to strip him, then he raised them on the man's face who didn't smile any more and whose eyes were trembling slightly now. The half-youkai could read clearly at this time in the eyes of the other, that this one was ready to accept the challenge.

_Are you only able to do that? _The remark was inaudible, but Gojyo could have sworn that he had really heard it. Once again, He found himself unable to formulate words. And once again during the same day, he lowered his crimson eyes leaving the victory to the amethyst. He thought the game was over for the night when he heard the bed of the priest creak slightly, as this one got up. He raised the eyes with the sudden proximity of Sanzo, who had stopped in front of him and was now facing him.

- "I need a smoke and a walk…" One more time, the halfbreed would have sworn to have heard "_Do you follow me? _" The monk didn't move during a moment and continued to stare at the halfbreed with an impenetrable expression in the eyes, as if he awaited something… or somebody. Not getting any gestural or verbal sign on behalf the redhead, the blond moved quietly towards the door and opened it.

However, before going through it, he stopped during three seconds, showing his back to the carmin-haired man, then without noise closed the door behind him. Gojyo heard Sanzo move away in the corridor's hotel. He expired then deeply and realized that he had held his breath for a while. He put an hand on his chest and was surprised to note that his heart rate had appreciably speed up. Had he dreamed or the priest had implicitly proposed to follow him?

_It is not all the same this damn depraved monk who make me feel uncomfortable! It's getting worse, he is reversing the roles! No, no question that I let myself trap this time. I will not follow you. It's not even worth thinking about!I! It's true, I recognize that you had intimidated me once again… You are convinced that all I can do is to talk for the sake of talking... Very well my dear little monk, I am eager to see the amazed and shocked face you will make when I'll take action in hand! I swear you that you'll not recover from the choc! _

With that, he turned on the side so that his face was in front of the wall and closed the eyes, trying to fall asleep, that was impossible before the return of Sanzo. This one had returned half an hour after having left the room. He sat down on his bed, and for a few minutes, he look sadly at the halfbreed who showed him his back. The packet of cigarettes in his hands hadn't been open… He put then the Marlboros on the bedside table and slipped under the sheets before finally closing the eyes for the last time this night.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days later. As usual, Sanzo's group had been attacked by a band of youkais they hadn't had any difficulties to get rid of. The sky darkened with the arrival of the evening and the four travellers decided to stop to put up their tent. It was the second night they had to sleep out. They had made a fire to cook the food that Hakkaï had prepared kindly, and now they were savouring it.

- "Eh, it's my piece you're taking there, erokappa! " Goku shouted suddenly.

- "You see your name on it perhaps? Baka saru! " Gojyo teased him by putting in his mouth what the youkai claimed.

- "Ah!… that, you will pay it! "This last threatened as he threw himself at the redhead to try to recover his due. The confrontation didn't have really time to start, that the legendary fan fell down with strength and several times on the head of the youkai.

- "But it's not fair! Why don't you strike him too? "Goku was indignant.

- "It's you who started, saru! Moreover, Sanzo doesn't have… " The halfbreed didn't have time to finish his sentence because all stopped observing the monk stand up all of a sudden, abandonning his dish to move away from his companions, without saying a word.

- "What's up with him? "The youkai asked with a worried expression.

- "I don't know, but he didn't say anything since the last village…" Hakkaï answered "You don't have any idea, Gojyo? "

- "Why should I have any? " Questioned this one in a perplexed way.

- "And well, I don't know the reason, but I really have the feeling that he tries to avoid you. But maybe I am mistaken… " Hakkaï explained." You should go to speak to him and clear that matter up, I think… " He added.

- "This guy is not my problem, he can do what he wants! "

ooo

In spite of his sharp words, the redhead moved away from the camping place in his turn a few moments later to search for the priest.

He found him, lying down on the fresh grass and contemplating the stars. _It's the opportunity I was waiting for. Finally just the two of us. Now it's my turn! _The halfbreed approached the blond slowly and sat down beside him without a word. This one, pertubed by the undesirable presence, raised his chest to be in a sitting position too. Apparently frustrated, he took out a cigarette from his packet and wedged it between his lips.

- "Since you come to disturb me, be useful at least for something and lend me your lighter! I left the matches to Hakkaï. "

- "Are you in a huff with me? " The redhead asked him calmly, while holding out the requested object to him.

- "I don't see what you are talking about! " The monk answered with a cold voice, lighting his cigarette. He returned then the lighter to his owner.

- "Did I do something you didn't like? " Gojyo insisted, still on a serene tone.

- "Ch', you didn't do anything, not a single thing! " Sanzo almost spat the words. He seemed angry now. What astonished the halfbreed, was that he realized the words of the blond sounded like a reproach, whereas he had just said to him that he hadn't done anything.

- "What did you want me to do ? Or rather, what DO you want me to do ? " The redhead smiled to his own remark full of insinuations.

- "It should rather be me to ask you this question! " The priest replied, clenching his teeth.

- "But, I don't expect anything from you… You, you expect something… from me? "At these words, the monk turned his back to the half-youkai and said almost indistinctly:

- "It has to stop. You definitely don't understand anything… baka! " Gojyo, who didn't understand what Sanzo was trying to tell him, certainly very awkwardly, moved delicately behind this latter in order to surround him with his legs and to put his broad hands on his shoulders.

- "what I understand, it's that you greatly need to relax, beautiful blond! "

- "Gojyo…" Sanzo wanted to protest and to free himself from the hold of the redhead, but he should admit well that the massage the other man gave him on the top of his back felt very good. He stopped speaking and let the halfbreed go on. He couldn't see the mocking and satisfied smile of this latter. _We'll see how far you are able to go, Sanzo Sama! _Gojyo thought. He made slide the top of the dress of the priest to his waist and felt the body captured between his limbs tense.

- "Trust me…" He whispered in the ear of his prey in a sensual way. Sanzo shiver slightly at that, however he didn't do anything to stop the Halfbreed. This last put again his hands on the now bare shoulders and allowed his fingers to dig more deeply into the delicate-looking skin. He massed the shoulders slowly, taking time to draw with his fingers the outlines of each muscle, then take an interest in the shoulder blades covered by the black leather top.

He went up towards the nape and put his long fingers in the collar of the monk to be in direct contact with his skin, releasing in the same time the fine golden hair. This same monk, who had made a superhuman effort not to show that he took pleasure with the firm and soft tortures of his torturer, couldn't contain himself longer and let escape from his lips a faint moan of pure satisfaction.

The redhead then trembled slightly with excitation. He had never heard Sanzo express himself like that. Every thoughts escaped from his head. All that he knew at the time was that he wanted to hear again the man groan under the pressure of his hands. He wanted it much more than the game that he thought he led should. His hands came down all along the spinal column of the priest, reaching slowly but surely his lower back.

They seeped under the black top and touched lightly the naked skin of the blond. At this moment, Gojyo believed that he was lost, knowing that he had undoubtedly gone too far. However, instead of finding himself with the Smith & Wesson pointed at his temple as he expected it, he was amazed to hear another moan, longer, more pleading? The halfbreed felt a little overwhelmed.

There was something wrong with Sanzo. No, that couldn't be him who seemed to take delight in his contact. _That's it! I've understood, he is making fun of me. He tries to make me confused. He doesn't want to acknowledged defeat! If it's like that_… He was cut in his thought by hearing Goku'voice in a far distance who seemed to look for them.

Sanzo, who had also heard the call of their two names, left his lethargy quickly and almost made Gojyo fall on the ground as he stood up abruptly. He nervously straightened his docker before covering the higher part of his body with the top of his dress which had been abandoned a few moments earlier. The redhead noticed then that the monk had the cheeks covered with a deep red, and that this one quickly turned his back to him to mask his state.

- "We sould return to the camp or the saru will end up awaking the deaths by howling like that! " The blond said with a cool voice, concealing hardly the softness of his tone. He was about to return to the others when the half-youkai, who had just lit a cigarette, held him back by the shoulder and forced the priest to face him. They stared at each other a few seconds.

No word was pronounced, but without preventing, Gojyo brought closer his head with Sanzo's and blew on his face the smoke he had just inhaled, while shooting a seducer glance to him. The eyelids of the blond blinked several times to soothe his eyes suddenly hurted by the harmful cloud, while the redhead moved away from him.

- "Why the hell did you do that, kappa? " Sanzo practically scream, annoyed. Gojyo didn't turn round and continued his walk, contenting himself with raising the shoulders in a nonchalant manner and to answer with a sultry voice:

- "Who knows… maybe it means something…" _If that is not advances, my name isn't Sha Gojyo! … For my life's sake, I hope he will never learn what I wanted to insinuate… And then shit, it's just a joke… no? Be that as it may, if the next time you defy me as you do again, I swear you that I kiss you fully on the mouth! _He smiles. _I am sure then that you will give up the game and you will recognize finally that I am not just a smooth talker! _He then frowned his eyebrows, wondering why he liked and wanted as much to push the monk too far…

oooooooooo

It was late in the morning and Sanzo's band was already travelling since many hours toward the west, obviously. The both at the back of the jeep were squabbling as always, and the driver had a charming smile on his face and was saying a countless remark about the usual festive ambience… as always.

However, the monk didn't want to take out his fan to bring back discipline to the two excited kids. In fact, the idea didn't even cross his mind, this one already worried by a thought which hadn't left him since the day before. He coudn't help thinking again and again about what the halfbreed said to him after having deliberately smoked to his face "_Who knows… maybe it means something_…"

These words kept repeating themselves again and againin his head without leaving him the slightest moment of respite. _Could that really mean something? And if so, what? _He thought. He glanced at his rear view mirror and realized that the man he was thinking about was staring at him with a smile that he easily described as suspect.

Then, he turned his eyes quickly when he saw this same man shooting him a furtive wink. He felt his cheekbones heat slightly_. CH', horny kappa! You're so maniac at times that I am not sure if I really want to know what you wanted to insinuate_… He sighed.

- "How much time until the next village, Hakkaï? " The priest asked with a voice which didn't hide his impatience.

- "And well, I would say at the end of the afternoon, if we don't meet a band of youkais, of course! " The driver answered him jovially.

- "Sanzoooo… I'm…"

SLAP!

- "Urusaï! I don't have any food on me and you finished all the stock this morning baka saru! "

- "But Sanzo, I'll die if I don't eat something soon! "

- "well die! I don't give a shit about it! "

- "You shouldn't show off, saru. You don't see that the great Sanzo Sama is in a bad mood… Something must be bothering him, I bet! " The halfbreed made fun while staring at the blond. This one turned over and darted him a dark glance… that he gave up quickly. He took again his initial position on his seat and closed his eyelids, trying to cut himself off from the world vainly.

- " CH'! " He said his reply which made all the conversations over. He wanted to empty his mind. He started to be fed up with Gojyo's little game. This damn kappa didn't understand what he did to Sanzo... or maybe he understood it too much well? Definitely, Sanzo couldn't really know what to think any more. The ambiguous behavior of the half-youkai towards him started to tire him.

He never knew where he was with the redhead and doubts submerged him. _All the signs that you send to me… Is it to make me understand in your own way that you have feelings for me? And if I were mistaken? And if you only did all that to have some fun… how would you see me if I_… He frankly shook his head to stop his thought_. No, I will never be able…_

- "Are you ok, Sanzo? " Hakkaï interrupted him with a concerned tone.

- "… It's nothing" The blond answered with his low voice. And the jeep continued his way…

oooooooooo

As planned, they arrived at destination while the sun declined visibly. As soon as they put down the foot on the ground, they looked for an inn they found easily. They booked two rooms and the hostess told them that the dinner would be served 2 hours later. Gojyo and Goku used the time they had to visit the village, while hakkaï and Sanzo preferred to go up in one of the rooms to discuss the way they were going to follow the following day.

After he came to an agreement with the driver, the monk sat down on the window ledge and took a cigarette he lit without more waiting. He examined Hakkaï curiously. This one, who had sat down on one of the two beds of the room and who stroked the small white dragon installed on his knees, noticed it.

- "Do you want to tell me something, Sanzo? " Hakkaï asked in a suspicious way. The blond considered him a moment, then without saying anything, stood up to approach him_. Perhaps he knows. After all, he is his best friend, no? _On his thought, he inhaled a puff of smoke, then bent down slightly to slowly blow it on the face of his companion.

He was amazed by the reaction of the dark-haired man. Not because of the faint slight cough due to tobacco, but because his head had suddenly become redder than a tomato and because he looked at the priest with confused eyes. No…, the exact term was shocked! Not supporting any more the deadly silence which reigned now in the room, nor the obvious uneasiness of Hakkaï who swallowed with difficulty, he spoke up:

- "And well, what? "

- "… You… you played a joke on me, it's a joke, isn't it?… It's well that, Sanzo? " Hakkaï articulated painfully.

- " What are you talking about? " The blond's voice showed that he was irritated.

- "You did that without wanting to make insinuations... That's right, eh? "

- "… Stop speaking by enigma! "

- " So, you don't know what that means…" Hakkaï felt relieved and allowed himself to breath out lengthily when he understood that the priest didn't know the significance of his own gesture.

- "…" Sanzo waited that the brown go on.

- "I advise you not to do that any more if you don't know the sense."

- " Don't play the mom with me, and rather say to me what that means, since you seem to know it! " The monk got impatient.

- "It's a thing to chat up…" The tone of the green-eyes man showed that this one didn't want to go further in the explanation. However, the exacting and obstinated glance of the blond made him understand that he couldn't escape from it. "And well… in fact… Gojyo explained me one day that he did that with the women he charmed to make them understand that he would like to know them more in detail under a blanket…"

Hakkaï didn't let himself smile as he noticed the undeniable embarrassment of Sanzo when this one seemed to realized the innocent mistake he had just made. But the driver suspected the monk of hiding something more significant. This little misunderstanding didn't justify the fact that Sanzo had started to shiver slightly, that his face seemed on fire, and to crown it all, he had let escape from his fingers his cigarette which had fallen on the ground negligently. The priest, after one minute during which he seemed to have been out of touch with the real world, stammered finally some indecisive words:

- "I… I am sorry, Hakkaï… I didn't have the intention to insinuate… well... you know… and shit! "

- " Don't worry! It's ok. It's just that it seemed so wild you acting like that. You can now explain me why you did that? "

- "… It's… it's… I saw a guy in the street doing it… and I wondered... well..." The blond was very confused and needed to think.

- "Sanzo… All is ok? You look out of sorts… "

- "No… it's nothing… I just need to go out for a little while… " The dark-haird man followed with anxious eyes the man who left, then picked up the still smoking cigarette to crush it in the ashtray which was on the night table.

- "No, I must surely worry for nothing. Sanzo is probably very tired and that makes him be all on edge. A good night of sleep… that's what he needs! " After having reassured himself, Hakkaï got down on a bed, appreciating the room's calm.

ooo

On his side, the priest prompted by a deep desire for clearing his thoughts, had gone down to the small inn's garden and had found refuge under a huge oak against which he leaned. The features of his face were drawn by the nervousness which possessed him. He had to pull himself together. He inhaled deeply the mild air which surrounded him until he felt his lungs get stuck, then he strongly breathed out trying to release himself from the weight which overcame his entire being.

That didn't bring to him the comfort he hoped for. He needed something else. He needed a good amount of nicotine… After having smoked five cigarettes in a row, he decided that was enough. Feeling calmer, He started to think hard. He remembered the events of the last weeks. More precisely, the moments where he had just been with the halfbreed. He analyzed every gesture and word that this last had made in his presence and patched things up little by little.

Knowing the teasing disposition of the redhead, his doubts towards him were too important until now so that he dares to do anything which could put him in an embarrassing situation. However, the last tacit insinuation of Gojyo was from his point of view too meaningful, and he took it as a step towards him.

_He wouldn't have dared to do such a thing if he didn't mean it… I can't all the same be mistaken as all that! _He decided that the answer was no, and he allowed a light smile on his face. _You really don't make things easy, kappa! But I will give you your answer_… He put his head against the dark bark and raised the eyes into the sky which darkened little by little. He stayed like that until the dinner.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to my two reviewers (my two friends, dreamy and Befanini)! Without your encouragements, I don't know if I would have continue this translation... (maybe the english is too bad, or mabye it's my story... Buuuuhhhhhhh!) Anyway, here is the last chapter to this extremly hard work! (There is all the same an epilogue after it...)

Enjoy! Or not, lol!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

During the meal, Gojyo felt srangely abandonned. Sanzo hadn't looked at him once since he had joined them at table. Should he worry about it? He then tried to catch his attention by fighting one more time with Goku, but the monk seemed firmly determined to remain oddly calm and didn't waste his energy to call them to order. After having got their fill of food, the four young men took the direction of the stairs in order to go to their rooms.

- " Take it, it's the key of your and Goku's chamber!" Hakkaï hold out the object to Gojyo, but when this one went to take it, he was preceded by a faster hand.

- "No Hakkaï… Goku and you sleep in the same room " The voice of the priest rose in a determined way, making understand to the three others that there was no possible point. Those stared at each other in turn, with a look of disbelief. Usually, when the blond had to share his room with another person, it was with the green-eyes man and only him, giving the excuse that he couldn't bear the incessant snorings of the yokai and for the halfbreed, it was according to his statements a question of unaffinity.

- "You are sure Sanzo… I mean… " Hakkaï wanted to understand this, at the very least, unexpected decision, but the monk cut him curtly.

- "I'm tired of your accusing glance each time I Iight a smoke! As Gojyo smokes, there's no problem any more! "

- " Eh, wait a second ! I don't agree! There is no way I sleep in the same room as the corrupted monk! " The halfbreed exclaimed sharply, taken by a slight panic that he couldn't explain at the time.

- "And well, if you don't like that as much as that, you can still sleep outside, erokappa! " Sanzo replied in a sharp tone, trying to mask the fact that he had been hurt by the remark of the redhead. Refusing to discuss any longer, he took the direction of his room.

- "At least Sanzo doesn't snore, Gojyo." Hakkaï said calmy, giving a pat on the halfbreed's shoulder. This last didn't say anything and looked simply as his two companions moved forward and entered their own room. He then walked along the corridor incredibly slowly to finally reach his… and Sanzo's room.

He stopped in front of the door. _Why am I so nervous all of a sudden! _He shook his head as to say to himself that he was stupid. _After all, it's true that more than once Hakkaï told me that the smell of tobacco disturbed him… Moreover, who would like to sleep with a monkey who makes more noise while sleeping than when he is awake! _Sure of him again, he went through the door and closed it behind him.

Not for a change, Sanzo was seated at the window, a foot put on the ledge and a dangling leg in the vacuum. He contemplated the clear sky, and didn't turn his head when he heard Gojyo walk in the room. This last observed him a moment. He marvelled at the silver color that the light diffused by the moon gave to the priest's hair. This same light, made the white of his dress glowing.

The halfbreed wondered whether he were labouring under an illusion. The monk reflected so much light that he seemed unreal. _It's sure, you could easily make a mistake and believe he's an angel straight fallen from the sky… If of course, he didn't open his mouth each time to utter threats worthy of the entrails of the ground_.

He took then an interest in what the room offered. It was medium-sized. There were two beds next to the window, each one against an opposite wall. Near the door, there was also a chest of drawers on which a old style lamp stood. He turned his head in the opposite direction and realized that there was another door leading to the bathroom.

As Sanzo seemed to act as if he didn't exist, he decided to go to take a good hot shower to relax. He took all his time. This evening, he didn't want to annoy the priest, knowing that if he went too far, he would have to sleep out. He went out a good half an hour later, a towel wrapped up in his hair. He sat down on his bed, his back stuck to the wall and his legs tucked up in order to support his forearms.

He noted discreetly that the blond stood up to go to wash himself in his turn, still without the least word. Gojyo took his packet of Hi-lite and with his eyes looking for the lighter he had left on the window ledge. It had disappeared. He searched in his pockets and was disappointed to find them empty. He decided to wait for the priest, being sure that this one had took it with him.

He waited only fifteen minutes before hearing the latch of the bathroom's door unlock itself. He started to grind his teeth, getting ready to accuse once more the monk of being the worst egoists, when he had suddenly the breath took away by the show he witnessed. He knew that Sanzo was sexy, but there frankly, no word could have described him at this precise time without falling into vulgarity.

The blond wore only a simple white towel surrounding his waist carefully. The remainder of his body was entirely discovered, giving to see a milky skin similar to a porcelain doll under the luminosity of the star of night. Hypnotized, the halbreed observed the fine and perfectly drawn muscles which seemed to dance gracefully and with suppleness as Sanzo went through the room to lean against the wall, facing practically the halfbreed.

This one was now staring at the hair still dripping with water of the walking fantasy. His lips parted slightly as he contemplated the water drops which escaped from the point of the soaked hair, landed on the shoulders, the collarbones and the neck of the monk, to continue their race on the chest, the stomach muscles and finally the pale belly where they died, absorbed by the terry towelling, leaving of their trace only fine wet curves they had formed during their course while playing with the curves of the sculpted body worthy of a Greek statue.

It was the first time that Gojyo saw Sanzo like that, and he was completely captivated by his beauty, not even realizing that his eyes hadn't left the stripped body since this one had entered the room. The priest took his packet of Marlboro which had remained on the chest of drawers and took out a cigarette and the lighter of the halfbreed that he had simply slipped inside. He raised his eyes in the direction of the man sitting on the bed and noticed that this one held between his fingers a cigarette which claimed fire. He lit his and held out the lighter as to point it out.

- " Is it what you are looking for? " Sanzo asked with a low and cool voice. The question took back the redhead from his daydream, but he didn't dare to speak, knowing that his voice would betray his nervousness. He contented himself with waving at the other man so that he send it to him. The response to his action confused him a little.

- " I think it's better if you come here to take it…" The monk suggested with a very light smile. Gojyo didn't throw so easily and left his bed to stand hardly at a few centimetres of a Sanzo whose nacked and wet body diffused a sweet and bewitching smell of soap. He didn'y really understand why, but he knew that he had to move away. He tried to take the lighter from Sanzo's hand, but this one faster, took his wrist quickly, warning him not to escape.

At this gesture, the halbreed opened wide his blood eyes and raised them into the amethyst's, asking for an explanation. He found them abnormally dark and it wasn't only just because of the faint light of the room. Still clutching the wrist of the halfbreed, the blond inhaled one puff of tobacco, and as his friend did to him the day before, he puffed smoke into his face with patience.

Gojyo felt a shiver run through his body. His eyes questioned more attentively those of the priest, which seemed darkened more and more. He couldn't understand what they tried to tell him, or rather, he didn't want. Both men stood just like that during a long moment, as if they waited to see what was going to occur.

Suddenly, the redhead gave a machiavellian smile. _Oh, I finally understand! You want I get even with you… You are too much proud to concede me only one victory! However, I'm more obstinate than you seem to believe, and as you don't leave me really the choice any more_…

He put in action the rest of his thought. He pressed his hands on the priest's shoulders in order to pin him against the wall and pressed brutally his lips against his. He removed his head a few seconds afterwards with a victorious smile, seeing now the big wide eyes of the monk. He thought that he had better to leave now before finding himself with a Gruyere slice instead of a head.

He wanted to turned over, but the monk stopped him by covering cautiously with a hand the cheek, the jaw and the neck of the halfbreed, the tips of his fingers coming to tickle his nape. Then, without Gojyo had time to realize what occurred, the blond brought closer their two faces and touched lightly with his dubious lips those of the halfbreed, urging him thus to kiss him again.

The redhead, speechless, waited a moment to try to concentrate on what was happening, but when he noticed the half-closed purple eyes and the warmth emitted by Sanzo's usually pale cheeks, he felt his will fail and gently his lips found their way on the others, caressing them nicely, then more firmly. He wanted then to deep the kiss and silently asked the blond to open his mouth by running slowly his tongue on the lower lip of this last.

His brain didn't have time to register the response, that already the wet and hot tongue of Sanzo was in his mouth, sliding on the other while exploring it. Their two tongues started a long and sensual dance, looking for each others, catching, mixing, and it's exactly at the precise time he took inside of his mouth, a long, desperate, almost pleading moan that the blond let escape, that Gojyo got out of his depth with reality completely, allowing his subconscious and his emotions since too long time repressed to finally free themself.

The result wasn't disappointing! His suddenly starving body wanted to express fervently all what the half-yokai hid deep inside of him, all what he couldn't put in words in the face of the intensity of his feelings which submerged him, all what he had denied vainly and that he didn't understand. This sensation of pure satisfaction while being in the monk's arms felt too much good.

If he didn't think any more with his head, his body thought for him. His mouth had left the other's to take an interest in the ear lobe of the blond, pulling it carefully by taking it between his teeth, then went down on the monk's neck which gave in at the first touch as Sanzo tilted his head back.

The mouth of the halfbreed understood the implicit request and started to pull the sensitive skin, for then slide his tongue above in order to be forgiven by this same skin become red under the attack it was the victim. In the same time, his hands which caressed the pale shoulders, ventured now on the blond's back, wanting to learn his body entirely.

They went down to Sanzo's lower back where they stopped their race, warned by the white towel. His hands slidded then on the skin which warmed up little by little until his arms come to surround with strength the monk's waist to hold him tightly to his own body whose appetite seemed to increase at each second.

On his side, Sanzo couldn't prevent any more his body from trembling with excitation but also with fear. His inexperience in the domain made him nervous. He wanted what was happening. He had chosen the redhead for a moment now. However, a little voice that he couldn't dismiss from his toughts, racked his brains ceaselessly.

It made fun of him, telling him that he wouldn't be equal to a person whose sexual activities were like a second nature. But Sanzo wasn't of those who give up and wanted to accept the challenge. After all, it was well him who was always ready to swear that nothing nor nobody frightened him. He concentrated intensely to brush aside this annoying voice and plucked up courage.

His hands remained on the neck and in the long carmine hair until now, went down on Gojyo's burning chest, exhibited by the half-opened shirt that this one wore. Through his palm, the blond could feel the hysterical heart of the halfbreed which was pounding hard. He realized then that his own chest was in the same state and that their two breathings were loud and deep.

He thought that the redhead should also feel the immense well-being he was prone on contact with their two bodies. Shyly, he took the liberty of sliding his fingers under the fabric which became cumbersome, caressing the matt skin to the shoulders to go down again then on the long muscular arms, allowing thus the shirt to fall on the ground. He had observed many times the anatomy of the halfbreed thinking that he had really a gorgeous body, and being allowed finally to touch it was a real delight.

He realized that his wet hair dampened the clavicle and the shoulder of the halfreed, so that a water drop had formed and rolled on the brown and proud chest before slowing down on a nipple, where it waited to fall. The temptation was too strong. Hurriedly, Sanzo caught the water just before it can escape and pressed the nipple between his thirsty lips, giving birth to a strange sound between pleasure and complaint coming from Gojyo's throat.

Suddenly, he felt a broad and moist hand move away skilfully the single linen which covered his nudity for finally clutching his buttom firmly. Another hand came down on his hip and ventured right up to the top of his thigh in order to loosen sufficiently his towel so that this one land on the floor after having slided on the monk's legs. His now completely stripped body, was entirely at the mercy of the halfbreed and received his passionate caresses.

The hands burning with desire which ran down his shivering skin, took away all coherent thought from his mind little by little, such a powerful drug you cannot do without. His senses seemed weak, informing him only of the pleasure he felt. Soon he didn't hear any more the moans that both tried to hold without real conviction. The inside of his head was so white, that he didn't pay attention he was led against the edge of a bed, then lying suddenly above thanks to the assistance of expert arms and hands.

He found again the control of his thoughts when he felt a heavy weight which distributed its load carefully all over his body. It was the body of Gojyo. He wanted to open his mouth to say something, but the halbreed stopped him by sealing his lips with his in a languorous kiss. He set off again as quickly as he had left there; in a world of carnal pleasures where bodies expressed well better than words.

That made a good moment now that the redhead didn't think any more. He was in a second state, not to say unconscious of what he did. His sexual urges dominated him completely and he tasted fervently the soft and perfumed skin giving of itself to him of its own free will, as a wild animal being on the point of devouring its prey which doesn't have any more the strength to fight.

While continuing on the blond's body his caresses, which became massages under the growing impatience which commanded his being, he burried his nose in Sanzo's neck in order to inhale deeply the indescribable and yet heady scent emanated from the milky skin. Hidden under the smells of soap and tobacco, he could recognize the one which was peculiar to the monk. It was a familiar and comforting smell.

He wasn't himself any more, and unable of concentrating, he continued to let his body speak for him. His blood bubbled in his veins and he vigorously pressed his body on fire against Sanzo's whose uncontrolled tremblings persisted. Mechanically, he surrounded with hispowerful arms the priest's body and started to rub himself slowly but always with force against him, as to reassuring him and telling him that all was ok.

Then he spread the monk's thighs and put down carefully his pelvisbetween. This suggestive position which hadn't been refused, increased even more the obvious excitement of Gojyo's body which required always more. His hips, which was used to find themself in such a situation, started to roll against those undressed of the blond in a rhythmical dance with firm and deep pressures and tender and patient relaxings.

This action appeared intoxicating to him. He didn't know any more how to breathe. He suffocated. He didn't even realize that he groaned now without the least restraint. Very quickly, he felt still hesitant hands reach his waist and awkward fingers try to unbutton his Jeans…

Then, the redhead met Sanzo's gaze for the first time since the beginning of their frolicking. He froze brutally, stopping by the same occasion the motions of his pelvis. He looked more attentively at the completely dilated pupils of the priest and all his thoughts were returned to him in no time at all. His entire body tensed and started to shake violently under the shock of the revelation he was the witness. _It wasn't a game… _

He had just understood that the dark eyes in which he was plunged, reflected simply the intense desire of Sanzo towards him and that the blond, since all this time, didn't play with him but tried to send signs to him. _It's impossible, how could I be as blind as all that! _He finally became aware that the man enfolded in his arms was completely naked and that he was nearly naked too.

_Is this really what I want? Of course, my body would never betray me so much. _He closed his eyes, hoping that that would enable him to escape from the frightening reality. He had lied to himself since so much time, that he had manage to convince himself that all his gestures towards the monk were only innocent jokes_. But what a idiot I make, there was nothing innocent in all that! Without being conscious of it, I tried to catch your attention… But then why acting like that? _

He could hear now his teeth knock against one another. _Oh no… Don't tell me… _He didn't even dare to think the remainder of his sentence so much a painful emotion closed in on him. But he finally knew that actually, he had fallen in love deeply with Sanzo, and that he had denied this fact, incapable to face this unknown feeling which, he knew it, could break him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand slip into his hair to caress them. This same hand clutched his nape in order to bring closer their two faces until their noses nearly touch. Gojyo opened again his eyelids and he couldn't explain why, but this time he panicked totaly when he met the blond's eyes again. This one wanted to kiss him to encourage him to continue. However the answer which followed immobilized him instantaneously.

- "No…" The halfbreed said softly with a voice which betrayed a state of utter confusion. On this, he stood up quickly, slipped on his shirt which had remained on the ground, put his shoes on and left the room without giving the least glance to the naked and freezed man on the bed, whose complexion had suddenly become pale, very pale, too pale…

**POV Sanzo: **

I have nausea… What has just occurred? Has Gojyo… left? I am cold, terribly cold… I hardly manage to feel my hands which mechanically pull up the sheets to cover my naked and neglected body, and which is prone to violent nervous jerks. I want to hide, no, to disappear completely and not think any more… If I start to think now of the reasons which make that I find myself here lonely, abandonned after having finally dared to show and give my affection, I know that I couldn't contain the sorrow and the humiliation I feel in this moment…

All that is surely a nightmare and I'm going to awake soon… Please, somebody helps me, for my moral health' sake! Oh no… I must undoubtedly have sunk pretty low, so that I call for Help. Stop! … Don't think any more! You can do it! You can do it! You can do it… You can do it? NO, it's stronger than me! I am furious! I am FURIOUS! I leave the bed brutally and give powerful punches to the concrete wall until this one is stained with the vital fluid of a dark red which escapes from my jagged skin.

I don't stop. I need to feel the physical pain to reduce the unbearable one which seizes my soul. How could you do that to me? It wasn't what you wanted? It wasn't what you wanted… The obviousness of reality freezes me on the spot and my hands don't fly into rage any more on the bloodstained wall. The fingers of my right hand have became blue. My bones are surely broken… like my heart. If you didn't feel anything for me, why did you do that? Why did you let me make myself look ridiculous?

I feel my eyes filled with tears and my vision become blurred little by little. No, no question! No question that I cry for such a jerk! What came over you to play with me like that? A tear runs on my cheek and I find unable to stop it. So, it was that! For you all this was only a game. A second tear comes down to met the first on the end of my chin. You never had the least feeling towards me… no, the truth is that you hate me at the point to make me fall into your arms for then humiliating me in front of you.

Nobody have loved me, except my Master perhaps, then why would you love me, you? I can now drink the salted water which empties in quantity, covering my entire face. I make fun about it, in any event I can't do anything about that. The invisible wound that you did to me is indescribable. I ache… The chains you patiently winded around my heart tighten so much that it could stop beating at any moment. I collapse again on the bed where we both were intertwined a few moments earlier. I can still breathe your heady scent.

You can be proud of you! You get my heart that you don't even want, Sha Gojyo.

**End of POV Sanzo**

The next morning, Gojyo was nowhere to be found…


	4. Chapter 4

**Epilogue**

That made two days that the priest, the former human and the young yokai had left to research the halfbreed. They had returned to the preceding village where they had stopped a few days earlier, thinking that without mean of transport, Gojyo couldn't have gone further. It was already far in the evening and they decided to continue their research by inspecting the bars.

They knew that their friend liked to frequent them. There were only two bars in the village, consequently they would know quickly. It's while entering the first that they saw the redhead at the back of the business, his elbows on the bar and showing them his back. Goku wanted to run in his direction but he was stopped by a firm arm covered with a long white fabric.

- "I am going to speak with him... alone." Sanzo's serious voice worried his two companions at his sides.

- "But Sanzo, we don't know why he had left and I think our presence can help" Hakkaï said calmly.

- "I tell you that I take care of that! Now, go back to the inn and don't wait for me! He will be again on the road with us tomorrow morning " The blond announced, slightly irritated. The two others glanced at him perplexly but didn't insist and decided to trust the priest.

They left in silence the practically empty bar and let Sanzo manage the situation. This one waited a short moment, trying to fix his thoughts and to slow down the beats of his heart which drummed against his chest since he had found the redhead. He inhaled deeply and of a determined step, moved towards the half-yokai.

- "A beer! " The monk ordered the barman while sitting on the stool which was just beside the halfbreed's. The tone and the timbre of the voice so well-known which had been just made hear, brutally made raise Gojyo's head whose nose had remained for a good moment plunged in his choppe.

He turned very slowly in the direction of the man who had just placed order, as if he feared that he was well who he thought. And it was well the case. His tanned face lost all of a sudden its pretty complexion and his eyes opened wide considerably.

- "Sanzo? … Is it really you? " The halfbreed asked in a breath and with a low and almost quavering voice.

- "Unless you have visions…" The priest answered simply, taking an interest in his glass standing in front of him. Very long minutes passed without none of the two men daring to speak, waiting, no, hoping that the other start to speak. But soon, the oppressive silence which reigned became unbearable for the blond who decided to break it.

- "Alcohol in the other village wasn't enough good for you so that you come again here? " He said ironically without meeting Gojyo's gaze by fear of betraying his uneasiness. The latter was conscious that he should say something, perhaps even explain himself, but after what he had done, he felt ashamed like never. What could he tell him? That he was the worst idiots? Sanzo should have understood it… It didn't matter, at least he had to apologize for having left the monk naked like a worm without the least word.

- "San… Sanzo… For the other evening… " He started with a hesitant voice which was immediately interrupted by the priest who wanted for nothing in the world to get back to this event more than unpleasant, not to say traumatizing.

- "Forget that! It was just a joke which went wrong! Let's not dwell on this! "

- "What? But… " The redhead was surprised, to say the least, and wanted to protest, however the blond interrupted him again.

- "We take again the road early in the morning! If you think you have drunk enough, go to bed! With the growing danger which threatens us as we approach our destination, your strength are far from being superfluous! " Sanzo Continued firmly. Then he added in a less aggressive tone: "Moreover, the two others miss you. They need you… "

- "And you… Do you need me? " At the question full with insinuations of the redhead, the blond felt his hands start to tremble. He drank his glass in one go, wanting obviously to leave the places. What he did, but not before having answered to the halfbreed.

- "I don't need anyone…" Gojyo remained a moment without moving. The solemn tone that the monk had tried to use, wasn't convincing at all and hadn't managed to hide the obvious despair in these few words. Once more, the halfbreed had believed to hear: "I need you! " _Don't let him go, don't let him go! _Without thinking longer, he threw his money on the bar, left promptly the place in which he had spent hours bemoaning, and started to run as fast as he could behind the white silhouette already far.

The streets were deserted in this late hour and Sanzo had already reached the entry door of the inn where they had stopped during the afternoon, when he was clutched by the wrist.

- "Forgive me! I beg you! " The monk turned over and look down at the halfbreed who had fallen to his knees trying to take again his breath. He met then his blood eyes, and remained speechless as he saw the emotion that those unveiled. He definitely didn't understand anything any more. Why Gojyo stood in front of him on his knees and begged him? It didn't make any sense! Did it make sense?

Sanzo didn't dare to move. The redhead realized to the rigidity of the man he hadn't released, that this one was disturbed and that he didn't know any more what to think of his paradoxical behavior. All this had been going on for a too long time. He had to say here and now to Sanzo what he really had on the heart. He had to be honest towards him.

- "Sanzo, I… Where to start?… I was stupid… It is true that until the other evening, I believed I was playing with you. I believe that I wanted, yes I wanted to try to control the hold that you had on me. This stupid game that I had started was only one means to reassure me… To persuade me that I didn't feel anything for you, that I was able to stand close to you without losing my mind… Perhaps that even unconsciously, I wanted to test you in order to know if I had a chance that you were interested in me. And the other evening, when I looked into your eyes, I understood that all I had done since the beginning, was lying to myself.

- "If you didn't play with me, then why did you leave as you did?" The blond wasn't sure he understood well what the redhead told him. Especially, he didn't want to be mistaken once again. If ever he had been mistaken.

- "I think that I had never dared to hope that you live up to my expectations, and when you did it, I wasn't prepared for it… and you cannot believe me, but I completely panicked when the reality concerning my feelings for you exploded in my face like a time bomb, reducing to dust all my heart's defenses"

- "What do you want to say exactly? " The monk's heart throbbed with the hope that maybe the halfbreed would tell him what he wished to hear since many weeks. Gojyo, still in a submissive position, surrounded Sanzo's thin waist with possessive arms and pressed his face against the belly of this last who didn't struggle.

- "what I want to say, it is that I was terribly disturbed and I needed to clear my thoughts. But now I know, Sanzo. I know that I was only a fool not to want to face the truth… The truth… it's that I really am a fool… a fool who was ready to do anything so that you look at me… a fool, slave of his love for you. Yes Sanzo, I am mad about you, and you're the only one who can do my happiness or my unhappiness"

The monk felt himself fall to this touching declaration. He was relieved that the redhead held him firmly because he knew that his legs would have let him drop to the ground at the time. He still didn't say anything and observed Gojyo who finally stood up until their noses touched, while tightening his hold on the waist and the back of the blond. As their lips brushed against each other, the halfbreed whispered with his voice still quavering with emotion:

- "I love you, Sanzo." These three little words were enough for the blond to succumb. He had no other choice that to let the redhead carry him, as his strengths went await from him. He knew then that the fortress before indestructible that his heart represented, and that he had built meticulously year after year, broke down literally when Gojyo drove him into a passonate kiss to prove him that he didn't lie.

They moved away their heads only when they felt they asphyxiated and that they absolutely had to take again air. They remained forehead against forehead, taking again their breath patiently. Then the halfbreed wanted to make sure that the monk had heard and understood him.

- "Say something… please… "

- "I believed that you hated me…" Sanzo confessed, opening his moving amethyst eyes that he didn't remember to have closed, to plunge them into Gojyo's.

-"If I could hate you, it would be surely to love you as much" The halfbreed said frankly while caressing the fine golden hair which fell on the priest's nape. Sanzo remained silent. However, now that he had confessed, the redhead hoped that the blond would dothe same. He took the face of this last between his broad hands in a reassuring manner.

- "Sanzo… I need to know... What's the nature of your feelings for me. Is it just lust? desire? Or… it's something else? " The monk blushed deeply and wanted to turn his head, but Gojyo's strong and large hands held his face firmly. He couldn't avoid answering. With a embarrassed voice he said slightly:

- "Let's say that I need you"

- "And…? "Gojyo wasn't going to be satisfied with this vague declaration which could mean all and nothing. Sanzo, who wasn't very gifted to express what he felt by words, gave back suddenly the passionate kiss that the other man had stolen to him a little earlier. Then, he said firmly:

- "I care for you and I want that you stay close to me! And if that isn't enough, then go to hell! " Gojyo burst of laughing at these words more than expressive. That was just like Sanzo!

- " It's enough, beautiful blond! "

- "Now, we need some sleep! I told you a few moments ago that we leave early in the morning! " The monk ordered while passing the door to enter the hall of the inn. However, the halfbreed was up for something more tempting than rest. While walking, he put his arm around the monk's neck and gave him at the same time a seductive and malicious smile.

- "Oh no, don't even think about that! I won't let you sleep before having show youhow to make it up... " To Gojyo's insinuation, Sanzo's cheeks were now of a bright scarlet color. However, the halfbreed had just thrown him a line that he wanted to respond, with a certain pleasure:

- "Humph… And I have to tie you to the bed this time to prevent that you flee again? " The blond was rancorous and didn't hesitate to let it know. _That's mean! _The redhead thought. But, he knew that Sanzo had a very good reason to bear him a grudge and preferred to take the remark not seriously as they arrived in front of the door of the room of this one who opened it without more waiting. And as they both entered the room, Gojyo finally answered with a voice burning with desire:

- "You know, it's an idea which deserves attention…" With his words, he captured once again Sanzo's lips, taking his time to like their taste. Although Sanzo was nervous with the idea of the immense step he was going to pass, he couldn't help himself but smile discreetly on Gojyo's lips, recognizing the unmoderate retort of the man. And as he closed the door behind them, he said with an amused expression:

- " CH'... Pervert! "

-Owari-

* * *

I really hope you've like it! It was my very first fic... 


End file.
